Never Ending Chopsticks
by LikeHellIAmAwsome
Summary: After the school is shut down, and everyone graduates, what happens when they all live in an appartment building together?
1. You know you have a sick mind!

**LIKEHELLIAMAWSOME'S WARNING!!!!: **if you have not read up to where they currently are in japan, with reading the manga (currently chapter 45) than DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT SPOILERS!!!!

POV-point of view

Okay, so this I up to chapter 45 and Zero and Yuki know that Kaname and Yuki are siblings and fiancées. (I am making up my own ending and will rearranged as the chapters go on) After the school is shut down, and Shiki is back to normal, all the night class students plus Zero and Yuki, all move into an apartment building together, that they bought so that it is easier to live in secrecy.

-

Chapter 1. You know you have a sick mind!!

**Kaname POV**:

In the largest room of this building, as I lay next to my lover, the gentle and beautiful, Yuki, I wonder, what would it be like if she were with _him._

Things would be different but if she was with Aido-who'd you think I was talking about? Zero? They wouldn't last.-I can tell it would be a lot different. Hanabusa is no doubt an idiot. But I can't stop thinking, what would it be like if she were with anyone besides me?

Would their relationship be like ours?

Or would they wait till they were married...?

Well I can ask her some stuff about it later.

….

I guess she has to wake up some time.

"Ka..na..me...oni....sam...a?" she may talk in her sleep but its the cutest thing ever.

"Yuki? Are you awake" Still have to be quiet even if she is awake.

"unn. Just waking up now. What are we doing today?"

"anything you want"

For a second she just stared blankly about our shared room.

"We should probably clean this place up."

I hadn't noticed, but she was right, which was always true. Our room looked like any college students room after going to a party and getting drunk instead of studying for the exam the next day like they were going to.

"okay so how are we going to do this?"

I didn't exactly know the answer. I haven't lived with any w_oman _since my mom. And I'm not sure if that counts...I usually had so much extra time that my room was spotless. But I guess this is what it's like to live with the one you love.

"Well?" She exclaimed.

"I don't exactly know, I usually never let my room get this messy."

"Me neither."

"Okay than."

Their was a silence for a little while, but I decided to break it.

"I guess we can see someone else and ask them. Than again, we probably wouldn't want anyone seeing the room like _this_..."

"True, _oh _so _very _true. Do you even own a vacuum?"

"I don't think so..."

"Okay than I'll go change and I will be right back with a vacuum!"

"Where are you going to get one from?"

"Zero probably has one."

"Oh," _great _him again.

-

**Yuki POV**

I love him, but he can get on my nerves sometimes.

He can be really overprotective about me, which is a good thing if I am about to get killed but I don't think thats going to happen very soon. He gets really defensive about me and my relationship with other men, especially people like Zero and Hanabusa who had drunk my blood before when I was "human."

"Okay! I'm going now!" I told him before I went with an excuse to visit zero. I haven't seen him in a while.

He walked over to me, held me and kissed me before I had the door open and he sighed "I will love you until I die."

And thus I slipped out of his chocker hold and walked down the hall to Zero's room, conveniently a little ways down.

I knocked on the door to find him answering the door shirtless. He always had a well toned six-pack but this is the first time I ever seriously looked at him.

"Um, hi!"

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, it just accord to me and Kaname how messed up the room is, and the fact that we don't have _any _cleaning supplies." I sighed "Do you?"

"Ya well for once I thought ahead about this and got some stuff. What do you need?"

"Probably just a vacuum."

"I have one." He walked away and I followed him in. He had a decant sized apartment. Smaller than Kaname's and mine but still pretty big. He had a complete stainless steel kitchen set that made it look like something from the future.

"Here you go. I have already used it, and it works pretty well. That it?" He had a nice sized, new vacuum about half his size rolling out next to him.

"So how do you use this?" I crouched over to look at it

He got down next to me and started to show me. "You plug it in and turn it on."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Okay than, you turn it on with this"-he pointed to an ON/OFF switch- "and this nob is to change settings."

"What can you use that for?" I pointed at a funnel.

"When you have something hard to reach or need to use a smaller head you put this"-points to nozel head- "over it, get on your hands and knees and start sucking."

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"Do you know how sick your mind is for thinking of _that_ first?"

"Yep, thank you!" I got up to give him a hug.

"Anytime." he sighed handing me the vacuum.

He now had a big sarcastic grin on his face.

"What?"

"Can you guys _please_ keep it down at night? I kinda need my sleep for my job."

My face flushed realizing what he meant. Zero no longer has his job as a vampire hunter. He now has a job at one of those places where books get published. It is really hard to imagine it but zero works as an editor now. Lucky job, it is incredibly easy apparently. He never complains.

"oh. Ya, that. Sure." I must have looked really depressed now because his expression completely changed.

He was silent.

"okay well thanks again zero! See you later."

That did not turn out as I hoped it would.

**A.N:** That conversation about the vacuum cleaner actually happened between me and my brother. It was really funny. All I had to do was tweak it and I got a good first chapter out of it!

Hoped you liked it and look forward to the next chapter!!


	2. Except I didnt say poop

**A.N:** k well it's already the second chapter!!! yayayayayaya!!!!! A little hyper!! Please note that vampire knight does take place in japan and when I say things, I imagine them saying it in Japanese. So Ya, and stuff and stuff and stuff. And I AM watching the series in Japanese....fun stuff!! Ya so....here we go with this crap again!!!

* * *

Chapter 2. Except I didn't say poop...

**Yuki POV:**

THAT did not help like I thought it would. I thought seeing Zero again would make me feel better. And It makes me sad that he has come to think of me like that. So low.. It hurts a lot but I have to act like nothing happened for Kaname's sake. It is hurting me so much on the inside.

Well maybe I can use the loud vacuum cleaner as an excuse for why I am upset... I love them both but in different ways. Zero has always been like a brother to me. But I question who is older. And, Kaname, oni-sama, well, he is my brother but I am also his Fiancé. I'm not sure of a lot any more.

I opened the door to the apartment and Kaname was already cleaning. I don't know where he got the stuff from, but he already had the floor cleaned up and he was working on the kitchen.

"Yuuki, your back." He said with a enormous grin. "I got the mail and there was an invitation to your friend Sayori's 18th birthday party."

"Holy cow! She is already turning 18???"

"Apparently, and your invited." He paused his smile looking a little fake, to the fact he himself wasn't invited while _**he**_ must have been. _**He **_being Zero. "Are you going to go?"

"Well I wouldn't want to miss my best friends birthday party!!"

"Okay well, the party is in 2 days. I guess we haven't been checking our mail quite often because the date in the card is last month." What _have _we been doing all this time??

"Poop." except I didn't say poop, I said something that if otu-San(daddy) heard me say I would have been in trouble. "Well, I kinda have to get her something, and that doesn't give me a lot of time."

"Would you like to go now?"

"I would love to, but I don't want to leave you to clean up by yourself!"

"And you think I would let you go alone? You could pull a vanishing act on me, and I would never see you again!!"

Okay, are people intentionally trying to _hurt _me today? I want to curl up in a ball to just get away from the things making me feel so horrible. "Kaname."

Neither of us talked now. Men can be so stupid sometimes. I don't think ether of them realized what they were saying. And they both had the same expression when they saw my reaction. Regret. They both realized what they said was wrong.

"Don't worry, I will be back," I am seriously upset now. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay Hun, I love you."

"You too, bye." I couldn't even say the whole sentence, I had to day what men say when they are on the phone and don't want to get embarrassed in front of their friends.

After school ended, we all got our own cars. I don't exactly know where he gets all this money from, but he gave me mine as my 18th birthday present. He gave me a Crystal Black, 2009 SE Dodge Challenger. I love it, and he loves his Silver BMW Individual 3 series convertible.

I jumped into my car, put the key in the ignition, and turned it. I turned on the music to a familiar station that I liked, and headed downed to the mall.

Their weren't many people at the mall. But I was surprised at the change. I guess I have been sitting in that house for a while. I walked into the mall, and their were a few girls staring at me, like they were trying to remember something.

"Yuuki?" One of them said

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly remembered her. She was one of the few girls that didn't obsess over the night class boys because she knew it would never happen. I barley remember her. Her name was Kiri.

She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you since they closed down the school! Are you still going out with Kaname? Or did you finally leave him for Zero?"

"Wait, what? Hold on one question at a time. Okay, first, I'm fine. Second, yes. And third what?"

"Well you guys were always best friends so a bunch of girls and I were all thinking you guys were going to end up together." Kiri never talk much so I never suspected much of her.

"Seriously?"

"Ya, we thought it was kind of obvious. But apparently not so much. So you are still with Kaname? That's so sweet, after all these years you guys are still inseparable."

"Ya, well he gets on my nerves sometimes. Which is kind of why I'm here. I'm using Sayori's present for her party as an excuse."

"Oh, your going? Cool, than I'll see you there!"

"Okay, well I have to go get her a present, so I'll see you then!"

"Kay' bye-bye" She walked away, and it was weird but I didn't really count on seeing anyone today. Talking about it made me feel a bit better. But I should seriously get over it.

I ended up getting her one of those gift card's that work anywhere that excepts debit cards. And a birthday card that I would have Kaname sign and just come up with an excuse to why he didn't come. I think it is better that he thinks he is not invited because if there are girls from the day class there, they are all going to go crazy!

I already filled out the card and I did it absentmindedly so I could have written it in Portuguese-something I picked up when I was bored- and not have noticed.

When I walked out of the mall it was a lot later than I thought it would be. It was twilight, right after the sun set. Dusk was a pretty time especially in a city. But it also being that time meant a lot of traffic.

I had forgotten that I had a cell phone handy(also a gift from Kaname. Where in hell does he get all this money?) and it vibrated in my pocket. It said, 29 missed calls. All from Kaname. I picked it up and called him back. Walking back to the car, he picked up the phone.

"Yuuki? Where are you? What happened? Why weren't you answering your phone?" He sounded out of breath and like he was having a heart attack. I opened the car door and got in.

"Kaname. Listen to me. I am fine. Calm dow-" he cut me off.

"Yuuki, how am I going to be calm when I have no clue where you are. Are you trying to kill me? Give me a heart attack? Well it's working."

"Seriously, calm the HELL DOWN!!!! YOU ARE GIVING ME A MIGRANE!!!"

I was driving to fast. I hadn't realized that I had started driving. I was on the way home, but I was going about 150 mph. I tried to slow down, but I was losing control. I put on the brake and as I slowed, I realized how slick the roads where from the rain. I saw a car coming at me really fast. I couldn't do anything about it. I was having an adrenaline rush and it was scaring the 'poop' out of me.

I was breathing really fast. I wasn't concentrating. I barley heard Kaname screaming my name. "YUUKI?? Are you there? Yuuki? YUUKI? You are giving me a heart attack. Answer me!"

I dropped the phone and screamed.

"Yuuki? Are you okay? Yuuki?" But I couldn't answer. It hit hard and did some damage. My body ached, and I couldn't see much.

Than everything turned black.

* * *

**A.N** okay, so this got my blood pumping and I was getting excited writing It!!! This was so much fun!! please review!!


	3. Zaptastic

**A.N: o mg.**..it took me so long to figure out what to do.... It was scary....I had so many options...look forward to a fakie chap inspired by what my friend said!!

* * *

Chapter 3. Zaptastic

**Yuuki POV**

Screaming people. I think I hear someone calling my name, as if they know me, or loved me. The lights fading and everything is getting darker.

There was fire circling me. Two men, one, tall with white-ish, silver-ish hair and a black tattoo on his neck, and light amethyst color eyes, and a tall brown shaggy haired man with, wine colored eyes. Both of them trying to protect me, but looking like they were going to kill each other at the same time.

Flames rose high, and I fainted into the flames. They both got over their fight and tried to save me. I could miraculously see myself and them. Which made me realize there was no way this wasn't a dream.

I woke up in my hospital room. It was about midnight, and all I could hear was the ECG or electrocardiogram and silent sobs, trying not to wake me. I was surrounded by flowers and there was the white-ish silver-ish man from my dream, sitting at the side of my bed, holding my hand. The man was sobbing, as I was trying to remember what was happening.

He saw me open my eyes and looked as if he was about to scream in terror. In a tiny, distressed voice, he let out a faint, "Yuuki!"

I couldn't reply. I couldn't speak. It was as if someone was chocking me. I looked around the room to see if the other shaggy brown hair man was also here. No. He wasn't, and it was disappointing.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Do you want me to wright it in blood? I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you that may have offended you or hurt you." Amethyst eyes protested.

Suddenly it hit me like a brick wall. All my memories came back at once. I remembered. I was in a car crash. I was going way to fast. Amethyst eye's name is Zero. And Wine eye's name is Kaname. And that one hit me harder. I'M HIS **_fiancée_** AND HE'S NOT HERE!!! Okay, now I am seriously pissed!

I grabbed Zero's face and stared at him straight in the eyes and tried to mouth the words _I can't talk, what happened and why are you apologizing?_

This just made him cry harder. "I'll call in a nurse. Kaname went to get some sleep, since they thought you would be out longer than this, 8 hours, so he is in the waiting room. Do you want me to call him in?"

My jaw dropped. _HE _was in the waiting room while _I _was in a hospital bed? He should have been the one waiting for me to wake up. I shook my head, with a mad expression on my face.

He laughed at my expression. That was a good sign. And it was nice to see him smile.

The nurse walked in seriously surprised that I was up. "oh my gosh! I will be right back with your doctor!"

Zero tried to smile at me. I don't like silences so I mouthed the words, _So why are you here, and you never answered why you were apologizing._

"Yuuki, you seriously don't remember? You were in a car crash and I was the one that hit your car. Which Kaname is making me pay for, and I probably won't be able to pay him back. He charges me enough with rent."

So that was where he was getting the money from. He was charging rent because he bought the building. I mouthed _how are you?_

"Zaptastic."

_What in hell does that mean?_

_"_When you are zaptastful."

_Sure whatever you say.... Is Kaname even upset? The fact that I was hurt or that I am in a __hospital bed and can't speak?_

"Is Kaname upset?! I'm glad he finally shut up! He was threatening me while you were wincing in some kind of nightmare! What were you dreaming about that was so terrifying anyway?"

_I was dreaming that the two most important people, besides youri-chan, were fighting. And they were fighting over and about me._

At that point the doctor walked in just as surprised as the nurse. He began to exam me and I just played along.

I was too busy thinking about other things to pay much attention to the doctor. I am pretty sure I figured out why I couldn't talk. I was screaming while I was being crashed into by Zero.

He must feel horrible though. He can't smile right now. Which is what would make me smile. If I saw both, Kaname and Zero in the same room together, just smiling genuine smiles, it would make me happy. Genuinely happy.

It was now about two in the morning.

_Zero, you can go to sleep. I am probably going to fall back to sleep anyway._

"Are you sure? Do you want me to wake Kaname up?"

_Yes I am sure and only if you don't want me to get some sleep._

" I take that as a no."

E_xactly now go to sleep._

He walked out of the room and I could hear the nurse talking to him. It wasn't the same as when he was in here with me. She sounded as if she was flirting.

I don't blame her. I had seen Zero half naked before and he had a nicely toned six pack. Very sexy, but we would never work.

And back into dream land we go.

**Kaname POV**

I had woke up with the sound of the waiting room door opening up for the first time in hours. It was Zero. And he looked a little brighter, as if he had finally gotten something off his chest. That probably meant one thing.

Yuuki was up.

I got up to walk to her room. He stopped me and told me "She just fell back asleep, she told me not to wake you because she wanted to get some sleep and she didn't want you to worry. Which I don't see why that would help."

He was right. It doesn't help. "I won't wake her up."

"You do that."

I walked into the room and she was fast asleep again.

She almost gave me a heart attack when she screamed on the phone. She was my world, going through her own Apocalypse.

If she died I probably would have killed myself. I had almost lost her once already over ten years ago. When that bastard of an uncle tried to take her from me, and killed her parents. Well our parents, I guess you could say that. It was heartbreaking to leave her, and the only reason I am still here, when she said my name, the first words she were able to say as a human.

It was about four in the morning now. I was mad at myself for not being here when she woke up from her coma. They said she would be out for longer than she was. But Yuuki is Yuuki. What will we do?

She was asleep and there was no way she was back in her coma, and I could tell because she was mumbling something. Mumbling because she barley had her voice back from all that screaming. As amazing as ever. I could still hear what she was saying though because I have good hearing, being a vampire and all.

"Gomen nasai, Kaname-onii sama." It was hard to decipher. But that is what I heard, none the less.

Silent tears filled my eyes. This was too much to handle. I was the one who needed to apologize for what has happened. I should have gone with her. I should have told her to stay where she was and I would come get her. I should have gone to look for her since she didn't answer my twenty-nine calls.

I sat in the chair I forgot was in the room. I should have just slept in this chair.

**YUUKI POV**

It was pleasant here. Feathers and soft music surrounded me. Wine eyes was back with amethyst eyes. They were both looking at me. Miraculously, smiling. Amethyst runs over to me, and...kisses me. Wine eyes was crushed. I spoke a voiceless "Gomen nasai, Kaname-onii sama." I was to caught up in the kiss to notice anything else.

I woke up this time at about nine. They were serving me breakfast. And apparently, I had a list of people waiting to see me. I didn't know what was even wrong with me. Suddenly I tried to move my legs and I couldn't. I couldn't feel my legs! It hurt if I poked them but that is about it!

Kaname was asleep in a chair and Zero was siting and now staring at me in the other chair. As he saw me wake up he sighed "Yuuki," again.

"Mhm?" I guess I can speak again. The IV was seriously irritating me!

"How are you doing?" He whispered so that we could share the moment while Kaname was sleeping.

"Zaptastic. You?" We shared a silent laugh at that.

He walked over to my bed, "A lot better now that you are speaking again." He had a real, genuine smile on his face. "Yuuki, you know how much I love you right? It's as if you are my sister." He kissed my forehead and my face turned a deep red. My heart was pounding and this got the ECG going. He laughed at it. "Gomen nasai, but I seriously love you like a sister."

My heart rate went back to normal which was good. "Ya Zero. It has been a while since we have seriously gotten to see each other."

"You're right. So I take it you have some questions?"

"Ya, how did you know? And that is a rhetorical question." I paused for a short while when I realized I was hooked up to an IV that was feeding me blood. "How are you not losing yourself right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"This IV is feeding me blood and you act like it doesn't exist!!"

"Because I haven't been focusing on anything but my sister. Do you know how much harder it is for me than Kaname? He is a pure blooded vampire so he is used to the smell."

"Oh okay. Next question! Why can't I move my legs?"

"I broke them when I squashed you with my car."

"Okay, next! Do I still get to go to Sayori's Birthday party?"

"Does sister seriously want to go?"

"Yes brother, sister wants to go!!!" He laughed because I was trying to sound like a baby.

"Oh ya, Sayori is on the waiting list to see you. Do you want to go see her?"

"Hell yes! But how am I going to get out of here?"

"I'll get Kaname to go get a nurse to get a wheelchair."

"Damn, you know, I forgot he was here!"

Now I noticed Kaname, my wine eyed fiancée. He was waking up. He yawned. "Who did you forget was here?"

"Other people. You know, waiting to see me." I lied.

"Oh, would you like me to go get you a wheelchair?"

"Ya, we were just discussing that."

"Okay, lets go get this over with."

**

* * *

**

A.N:*** gomen nasai= japanese for a formal I'm sorry.

awww!!!! I loved writing this!!! and this is my longest fic so far!!!!! yay me!!! thriller no killer! Lmao my dad was making a joke of this. Look forward to a fakie chapter my friend made up cuz she didn't know Zero is a boy!! lmao


	4. Fake chapter 3 crack idea

**A.N:** okay, this was a crack idea my friend had b/c I was chopping up the story before I asked for help with last chappie, and thought zero was a girl. LMAO!!! I finished writing this at midnight so it might not b that good when you are running on pure caffeine free soda. NOTE: this is a fake chapter!! It never happens!! I had to write It!! I was laughing my $$ off at the idea!!

* * *

Zero's POV

I can't figure this out! How come none of the girls look as appealing to me any more? Maybe it is because I only have eyes for Yuuki.

But what I hear at night, coming from their room, is extremely disturbing.

Yuuki has been like a sister to me since the indecent years ago when the chairman took me in.

I should probably be be concentrating on the road instead of on my _other _problems.

Too late.

I was about two seconds away from smashing my red jeep into a black dodge challenger.

My blood was pumping and I realized I knew that car. And I know it all too well. I also wasn't expecting to see her for the next two days. I thought I wouldn't see her until Sayori's birthday party.

No.

_No_.

Yuuki.

I slammed on my brake and tried to stop my car as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. I smashed my car into the front drivers side of the dodge. Ironic, it got hit and it's a dodge,

As soon as everything stopped moving, I got out of the car and ran to her.

"YUUKI!!" I was sobbing and screaming at the same time. "I'm so s-sorry."

I don't know how long I was sitting there, holding her, but an ambulance eventually arrived.

I wasn't paying any attention to anything but her. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. But a lot of things were blurry through the tears.

Kaname arrived at the hospital two minutes after us. "How the hell did you get here, or even find out so quickly?" I was seriously curious. The apartment was about 20 minutes from the scene of the crime.

"I was on the phone with her when you smashed into her. She never hung up so I heard the ambulance and everything."

"Oh, okay" We both walked into the waiting room and sat quietly for the next half hour.

"Kiryu?" it was the nurse.

"Yes?"

"You can go in to see her now."

"Thank you." We both got up and walked to her room.

She was coming around, somewhat, and rapidly looking better. But I guess that is what happens when you are a pure blood vampire.

"You know," Kaname started, looking at me "there are other ways you can repay me for smashing her car." He was closer to me now than before, and was getting uncomfortably closer as Yuuki was opening her eyes. In which, he didn't notice.

His lips locked on my face and moved from my checks to my lips. Suddenly there was something warm and squishy in my mouth.

Holy crap!!! He is ^%&$*** French kissing me!!

I could still see Yuuki out of the corner of my eye, and she was seeing this. Her face made her look like she was about to com bust with stress.

I pushed him off me and pointed to Yuuki who was now stuck in a state of shock. He Knocked her out and erased her memories.

"She doesn't need to know." He winked at me. EWWW! I knew he was gay.

* * *

**A.N: **lmao this was a crack idea my friend had. We were sitting at lunch and I told her I needed help with my fanfic. She said that she would help me choose my options. I told her the story was (in the fanfic) that she lived with her fiancée and her best friend lived an apartment down, she got in a car crash and I told her my options. THAN she said I should have her wake up and see her best friend and her Fiancée kissing. I said that would be a good idea but her best friend is a guy. I laughed and said I'm doing that in a fakie chapter!


	5. Chapter 4 What?

**A.N: **Gomen-nasai that it took me so long to finish. Damn Writers Block. Ya well the end was an idea that my friend had that seriously got rid of the writers block. Thank-you rian (Japanese name) thank you soooo much. You don't know the half of it. Spiraling depression wasn't helping either. So enjoy chapter 4!!! *SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVEN"T READ UP TO CHAPTER 35!!

* * *

Chapter 4. What?

**YUUKI POV**

"Sayori!" I almost screamed with joy over the site of my friend. It felt as if it had been so long since the last time I saw her. And now she had to see me like _this._

"Yuuki!! How are you? Wait, that's not the right question." She chuckled at this realizing what she was saying.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Well except for the whole being in a wheelchair thing. I'm sorry, it's kind of your birthday tomorrow and all attention is on me."

"Baka*, that's what friends are for." She looked as if she wanted to hug me, but that would be an awkward position for both of us thanks to the wheelchair.

"Thank you." I was trying to hide the tears I was holding back. I could feel them forming in the corners of my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of all these people, because the fact was, it was embarrassing. I mean we are in the waiting room. So I wiped my eyes and put on a smile. "And I am still coming tomorrow!"

"Wait what?" Kaname asked apparently not paying attention. I guess he was seriously asleep when we were having that conversation. I looked at Zero and started laughing, remembering the whole brother, baby sister conversation. He joined in after realizing why I was laughing. "What is so funny?" He turned to Sayori "Did I miss something?"

"I'm just as confuzled as you."

I was laughing harder now. "Sayori I barely think that confuzed is a word."

"I know but laughing is good for you, and I knew that would keep you laughing." She smiled at me. I missed that smile too.

"okay so to recap for Kaname who wasn't paying attention, I am still going to Sayori's birthday party. I mean I can't miss my best friends birthday can I?"

"No you aren't" Kaname growled. He looked so mad. It must be the whole Zero thing again.

"Kaname that is not fair!!" I figured my expression was sour. "Fine, I already know that Zero will break me out of here anyway." I smiled at 'brother' as he called himself. He laughed silently so only I could hear.

"Fine you can go but if I call you please answer the first time and if you don't can you call me back. I didn't like waiting until the 29th call and it being 5 hours later. I will come looking for you if it does come to that."

"I understand that. YAY!! I get to come!!" If it weren't for this wheelchair, I would be jumping up and down! Than it hit me, they probably left her present in the car after the crash. I suddenly fond myself hitting myself on my forehead with the palm of my head.

"Yuuki Hun, what is wrong? Aren't you happy?" Kaname grabbed my hand, trying to stop me. Which his strength wasn't enough to stop me.

"I probably lost Sayori's gift in the accident. Sorry."

"Yuuki, just coming in your state would be the best gift I could ask for." Sayori always was very understanding. "Crap! Oops, excuse my language but I have to go. Sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ya! Bye!" I waved goodbye, and she was gone.

Zero looked at his watch and was suddenly shocked by the time. "Yuuki I have to go too. If I don't call in soon they are going to either report me missing, lay me off, or worse for my record, fire me."

"It's okay I totally understand. I don't exactly want you to lose your job either." And wit that I was alone once again with Kaname. He took control of the chair and started pushing me back to the room. I noticed a clock. It was about noon.

"You are NOT going tomorrow. I don't care what I have to do to get you to keep you here. I don't think I can even handle you being in the bathroom if that means you are away from me. You are not leaving my sight."

Suddenly, I could see where he was coming it were him that had gotten in the crash and me on the other end of the phone at home, I would have acted the same. He was just trying to protect me.

"Okay, I understand. And I get it now. You really love me." I said with a smile on my face. It made me happy to know that.

For the next few hours before I went to bed we sat around the hospital room, talking about, whatever. I was now happy and that was that.

I woke up about noon the next day. Zero was trying to wake me up. Rude much?

"What Zero?"

"Come on sister, I'm braking you out of here. Kaname is in the bathroom. I convinced a nurse to tell him that you were just getting some tests done when you leave." Than it hit me what he was doing. What we were doing. What I was doing.

I was suddenly extremely happy. "yay!! okay lets go brother!"

We left the hospital room as soon as Kaname was coming out of the bathroom. It was a close call but it worked.

The party started at about 6, Zero was just taking advantage of the timing. Sayori was so happy that Zero brought me with him. The party was at a club, she had reserved the VIP section for the party.

I had a few drinks and it was fun. But I think I was drunk. It is now about 9:30, and I am hammered. I stumble around whilst looking for Zero. I finally found him sitting on a couch.

He laughed at me, probably because of how drunk I appeared. "Yuuki, come here and sit down."

"okay bwothr" I walked to the love seat, champagne in hand, I heard a few people laugh probably for the same reason Zero had, but I didn't care. I sat down and hugged him "I wove you bwothr. But siwister has to tell you smthing."

"And what is that sister? Do you want to go back to the hospital?" He chuckled at me.

"No it's just twat I am used to wuving my bwothr." I kissed him. He kissed back, and with passion. He should have seen this coming when he told me he loved me like a sister. I mean Kaname was the one that told him we were siblings.

We were to caught up in the kiss to notice the men woot-ing and hollering at us. And I realized, I wanted him.

I wanted him so badly, but I couldn't take him. Suddenly I saw a little girl with dark brown hair. She had amethyst eyes, much like Zero's she was wearing a zebra striped Tee-shirt and jeans. She was standing next to Zero. I was standing across from them and they were staring at me with sincere smiles on their faces. Their arms were open wide and then they walked away and they took the vision with them.

I stopped kissing Zero to get some air. He was also out of breath and was staring at me with loving eyes. I was sobering up, alcohol didn't effect me for as long as it did humans. And this wasn't right. Zero and I both knew this. "I shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry Zero, I was drunk out of my mind."

"It's okay, that was actually quite enjoyable. But I will never do that again because, well, I know you love him."

Tears filled my eyes. "Thank you Zero. You don't know how much you mean to me. I probably shouldn't have just done that. And I-" he cut me off.

"It's okay I understand, you were piss drunk. Who could blame you, you had what? Five beers, a martini and your drinking champagne right now." He was right. And this was kind of illegal because I was under the drinking age. He was closer and more passable for 20 than I was.

"Ugh, Kaname is probably going crazy by now, can you drive me back?" I didn't even have my cell phone on me. So I couldn't call for a taxi. But that probably made it more believable that I was actually getting tested.

"Ya sister. Let's say goodbye and we can go." He smiled at me, this smile I loved because he never used to smile.

We went to Sayori told her goodbye and Zero drove me back to the hospital. We didn't say much especially because I was tired. I had to change back into the hospital gown before I could go back in so we had to go back to Zero's. And of course we had to sneak into our own apartment building because we shared it with oh, so many vampires with such good hearing. We left through the window and it felt like old times at the academy. It was so good to spend time with him again. We drove back to the hospital and I fell asleep after a while. Zero snuck me back in through the same nurse that convinced Kaname I was having tests done. I don't know how he believed me because I left at noon and came back at 10:30 at night.

He was asleep when we got in, so it was easy. I fell back asleep when I got into my bed.

I was in a field of flowers, sitting on a tarp, next to Zero and Kaname. There was the sound of a piano being played. Any one in the world would know what song was playing. It was chopsticks. Fun at first, but if someone plays it non-stop in a never ending loop it was annoying. That was my life. Kaname, Zero, and I. There was the occasional fight from Zero and Kaname about something in this world. Sometimes it would rain. Sometimes there will be storms. But we will live through it all. Sitting in a field with never ending chopsticks. Playing on forever.

I woke up and Kaname was standing over me with the almost same loving eyes that Zero had last night. The only difference was a hint of sadness.

"Kaname-onii sama, I love You."I said to him.

"I love you too. And I always will no matter what anyone says to you or does to you or whatever you do or say, It wont change the fact that I love you."

I must have been talking in my sleep again or something because he only acts like this when I say something that upsets him when I am not conscious of it.

"What did I say this time?" I sighed.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you were the one that said it."

"But I don't remember it. Please onii-sama? Please?" I put on my pout that usually sold it but suddenly he was looking out the door at a nurse and a doctor. The doctor said a few things to the nurse than walked away as the nurse walked in.

She checked my vitals and such and than turned to me.

"Okay, Mrs. Kuran, You seem to be doing well. You have an incredible recovery time!" She was tapping her pen in an amusing to me annoying to others way while walking away. Before she was completely out the door, she turned, smiled, and said, "Oh yeah, and congrats with the pregnancy."

What??

**

* * *

**

A.N: remember, this is Japan, the age is only 20, I did my research

. **LMAO "think twice" by Eve 6 came on when I started writing the paragraph at about the part where she says that if she was the one listening in on the phone during the crash than she would do the same. And I started freaking out because the song had the same meaning as the act. That song is like this stories soul mate lmao. Love it. Sorry it took so long, this is one of my longer chapters to make up for it.**

**YUUKI'S FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS!! REMEMBER TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PAGE!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Seriously?

**A.N:**Sorry it took so long!!!! And sorry it's a short chapter. This time it wasn't writers block. I was just in a very traumatic event and I almost died and went into shock for the second time in a year. Spiraling depression never helps anything. I just kept putting it aside because I didn't feel like typing (and I have to study for midterms next week -_-'). Sorry for the unnecessary suspense. Apparently I need a beta (I have no idea how that works -_-') someone wanna beta for me? I don't bite (a lot....jkjk). hope u enjoy it!!

* * *

Chapter Five: Seriously?

**Yuuki POV**

I woke up in a pool of sweat. Did that seriously just happen or was that just a dream? The clock said nine, which I vaguely remembered a clock that looked about the same.

Then it hit me. She said _Mrs._ _Kuran. _Kaname and I weren't married yet. And my legal name was Yuuki Cross. So it was just a dream.

But when I woke up Kaname was standing over me the same way he was in the dream. I kind of wished that the whole baby thing was true, I always wanted one badly. But I never knew what Kaname would think, so I never asked him.

"Kaname-onii sama, I love you." I said it to him, just like in the dream. Maybe my dream was a vision. That would be something.

"I love you too. And I always will no matter what anyone says or does to you or whatever you do or say, it wont change the fact that I love you."

That was almost exactly what he had said in the dream. And now, this was scaring me. So I was talking in my sleep!

"What did I say this time?" Saying it out loud seamed different from hearing and seeing it in my dream.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you were the one that said it! Hun, what's wrong? You okay?"

It now occurred to me how high my heart rate was because now the ECG was going crazy. Again! This time my heart was pounding out of my chest because of how exact to the dream this was. I tried to control myself because this would attract attention.

"It's nothing. You know, just thinking about the crash. It scared me for a second." Liar-liar pants on fire!!!

"Thanks for reminding me. I still have to kill Zero." This was a surprising twist!

"Kaname, don't be like that it was more my fault than his. I shouldn't have been talking on the phone and driving way over the speed limit."

He didn't say anything to that.

"And I still don't remember what I said, would you please tell me? Please onii-sama?? Please??" I put on my pout from the dream. But he wasn't looking at me, or paying attention. Just like the dream. There was the same nurse and doctor. The doctor left and the nurse walked in.

She checked my vitals while I tried my hardest to stay calm.

"Okay Ms. Cross, you seem to be doing well. You have incredible recovery time!" I felt like screaming. I had to keep calm though, keep my eyes from widening, keep Kaname from wondering. Keep him safe from my assumption. The nurse started taping her pen again. She started to walk away, and suddenly turned around. She almost ran to my side and I realized she was just worried about my heart rate. When I realized this my heart rate slowed. "That's weird. Maybe the machine just malfunctioned for a second."

"Ya it happened a few minutes ago too." Kaname sighed.

"Really? That's not good. You should have told us."

"It happened really fast, one second she was fine the next, it was out of control. Than less than two seconds later she was fine."

"Hmm, we'll get it checked. Thank you." I stared at the ceiling this time, scared that if I watch her leave, I will go crazy. After a few seconds, I looked back and she was gone. Than it hit my like a thousands bricks to my head. This isn't good. Not at all.

I was shaking, but trying just as hard to stay calm. Why hadn't I realized this earlier??

"Kaname, what day is today?"

"Sunday, why?"

"No I mean day of the month."

"Oh, It's the 20th, why?" And right then I realized it. Why hadn't I realized it sooner? Why?? I didn't have my period last month. I didn't realize it last month when it didn't happen but I notice it NOW! (told you it wasn't good.)

I stared at him shaking, my vision shaking with. I was a shaken with joy, shock and other mixed emotions all at the same time. Helping to prove the fact.

"What's wrong?" Kaname was now also staring, but at me. Our eyes were locked on each other. His were full of worry, but what was there to worry about? Oh, right, I was just in an accident.

I couldn't answer. I didn't know how to. I put my hand over my stomach and held it there for a minute. I looked down, still shaking, but a little less than before.

"What are you doing?" He casually laughed at the look on my face. It must have been funny, with all the emotions running through my head.

"I...Kaname," I looked at him with a confused face. "I think I'm pregnant." This shut him up, and now his face was blank and emotionless.

"What?" He asked. "Are you joking?"

"Kaname, would I joke about something like this? And for that would I lie to you, and with something so serious?"

His face was still, blank and emotionless. I hadn't thought of how he would react. "And why do you think this?" He was as confused as I was.

"When it accord to me that I didn't have my period last month." He was shaking, but still emotionless.

"And you are okay with this? You don't want a--"I cut him off. I gasped as my jaw dropped

"Of course not!! How could you even think of that!!" I felt like slapping him. I looked to the floor to control myself. "Kaname I've always wanted a baby, I just didn't know how you'd feel about it and take the news."

He was silent. Unmoving, except for his shakes that occured every few seconds.

"Maybe we should check with the doctor before we make any plans." I sighed.

"Yes honey, I..." Suddenly Kaname broke down crying. Which scared me because I don't remember ever seeing him cry.

"Kaname what's wrong?"

* * *

**A.N.: okay!!**now people, YOU NEED TO VOTE!!!! SORRY IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS IS WHERE I GOT STUCK AND NEEDED HELP!!! SO VOTE!!! please? Pocky for those who review and vote ***smiles***.


End file.
